dowprofandomcom-20200213-history
Tiering
Certain units are available earlier Units are available earlier in the Tech Tree, so you don't need to tier up to acquire them. Tiering is cheaper and faster Tiering in dowpro feels like a natural flow of the game, rather than a long period of waiting. Some races gain immediate advantage from Tier 2 This can be crucial when playing on a hyper aggressive map, such as Antiga Bay. For example: Chaos * Taint of Chaos aura on buildings heals nearby infantry. * Taint of Chaos aura on Chaos Lord's Desecrated Standard * Furious Rage on Aspiring Champions. * Cultist, Horror, Berserker, Raptor and Chaos space marine maximum squad sizes increases by 1. * Cultist's infiltration Guard * Commissar's Execute * Psyker's Lightning Arc * Command Squad Commissar's Glorious Last Stand * Techpriest's Curse of the Machine Spirit * HQ's Long Range Scanner * Kasrkin Sergeant's Double Time, MARCH! Space Marines * Sergeant Rally * Scout's infiltration Eldar * Guardian's Shuriken Bladestorm (which drastically increases Guardian DPS at the expense of maximum range, while toggled) * Bonesinger's Wraithtomb * Ranger's infiltration Ork * Stormboyz Turbo Boost, which increases movement speed by 50% for 10 seconds Tau - Either Kauyon or Mont'ka * Vespid Strain Leader's Destabilization * Squad Cap increases by 1 Tau - Kauyon * Kroot's squad leader (Kroot Hound) max increases by 1 Tau - Mont'ka * Firewarrior Shas'ui's Photon Grenade Necrons * Necrontyr Pylon gives health regeneration of 4 in an AOE * Squad cap increases by 2 * Support cap increases by 1 * Warrior, Flayed One max squad size increases by 2 * Attack Scarab and Wraith max squad size increases by 1 * Wraiths can now phase shift, if the phase shifter research was already unlocked. In Tier 1, only the Necron Lord can phase shift. Some races need to buy a research for advantage This has three effects * Delays the timing window attack by 30 seconds. * Reduces the keenness of that immediate advantage, as you must pay a further cost. * Makes the tactic less predictable, because players don't always buy the same research. General * All races gain access to new wargear upon reaching Tier 2. Racing as fast as possible to Tier 2 is not recommended * The advantage of uncontested map control is oppressive, and the enemy can catch up with the subsequent economy lead. * The benefits of tiering tend to reward what existing units you have. Alternatively * Use strategies that give you space to tier up, while preventing the enemy from getting an overwhelming map control advantage. For example, Tier 1 Banshee harass. Create asymmetry between yourself and the opponent This is done by making choices, especially over scarce resources. Power is that resource in the early game. Make choices * DPS research tends to cost 100/60/30. Another 150 req and you're Tier 2 instead. * An LP2 costs 125/100/30. Being a Tier behind Over your enemy you will have either: * A stronger standing army of infantry. * More economic structures. Be mindful of the enemy's decision and seek to undermine it. Fast Tier 2 Strategies Fast Tier strategies feels different in DoWpro, despite faster Tiering. * Being a Tier ahead in an equal position means the the Tiering player must potentially contend with an enemy with map control and massed forces. To mitigate this advantage often means using distraction and map denial (rather than map control). * Fast tiering strategies rely on being unexpected, by having units that the enemy does not expect as fast, and for the player with the Tier advantage to make significant gains with these new found units. * Tier advantage strategies are micro-strategies, rather than the dominating theme of the overall build order. It is no longer about pulling out a single infantry unit that overwhelms the enemy army completely. Fast Tier 2.5 transitioning into vehicles can be used, but cannot be quickly massed. Thus to eliminate or overrun the enemy often means utilizing infantry to disrupt any anti-tank weaponry. Category:Mechanics